Una vida de tantas
by bladz-liska
Summary: Fue hijo, amigo y hermano, villano y asesino, ninja y héroe, víctima y victimario. Más allá de las etiquetas, era sólo él, un shinobi sin nombre, uno de tantos, a quien la vida no le dio a escoger su camino, y aún así lo recorrió con una sonrisa. [8]
1. Pequeña comadreja

Conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/one shots sobre ese Uchiha que tanto queremos. No UA, no OoC, tan canon como es posible.

**Discliamer: **Nada me pertenece, todo Naruto y lo relacionado a éste, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto

_-Pequeña comadreja-_

Mikoto, como la mayoría de las madres, sabe que su hijo es especial, diferente de los demás, pero no opina eso sólo por verlo con ojos de madre primeriza, sino porque tiene la certeza de que su pequeño no es igual a los otros.

—Se suponía que era una broma... —musita a Fugaku mientras su hijo se retuerce en sus brazos.

Fugaku se encoge de hombros, la idea de llamarlo como ese escurridizo animalillo fue de ella. Él estaba de acuerdo que el inquieto niño asemejaba a uno, que lo llamaran así era otra cosa. Aunque no tenía mucho qué decir en el asunto, el acuerdo fue que ella nombraría al primero y él al segundo.

—Vamos, tienes que dormir aunque un poco, anda —musita cansada.

Fugaku suelta un suspiro y extiende los brazos para recibir a su hijo cuando ve la desesperación de Mikoto. Se pregunta cómo sería todo si, además de no quedarse tranquilo, el niño también llorara.

El hombre sonríe complacido, el chico se ha quedado tranquilo una vez que ha llegado a sus manos. Se miran directo a los ojos, Fugaku se admira del grado de atención de su primogénito; sonríe pero al poco tiempo aquel gesto disminuye cuando tiene sentimientos encontrados.

Varios le han dicho que ese niño será un gran ninja, y él sabe que así será porque se encargará de eso, es el futuro líder del orgulloso clan Uchiha, al verlo en ese momento puede ver un gran potencial. Mas por eso mismo y —porque a él le pasó y porque los tiempos son cada vez más complicados— algo en el fondo le hace lamentarse. Condenar a ese bebé a ser el heredero del clan dueño del sharingan no es el destino que quisiera para su hijo. Pero como buen cabeza de familia ninja, no puede darse el lujo de poner a nadie antes que el clan, ni siquiera a su primogénito.

Devuelve al chico a los brazos de su esposa. Ante esta comprensión le duele pensar en ese pequeño como un medio más y no como un fin.

Aun cuando ya está con ella, el bebé no deja de mirarlo, como si comprendiera todo y Fugaku tiene que desviar la mirada para no sentirse más derrotado. Desde ahora entiende que le ha fallado.

Mikoto ve a Fugaku salir de la habitación con un gesto abatido y se pregunta a qué se deberá. Pero sólo por un momento, en poco tiempo vuelve toda su atención a su hijo, arrulla a Itachi con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que se ha calmado.

No es que sea desesperante, no, la palabra que usaría es inquietante, porque cuando se reúne con otras madres, su hijo es el único que no llora con tanta insistencia y siempre mira a otros adultos cuando hablan, como si los entendiera.

Su sonrisa poco a poco disminuye, sin saber que está repitiendo los pensamientos de su esposo.  
Su pequeño primogénito será lo que todo Uchiha se espera que sea, e incluso más porque es su hijo.

Unas lágrimas le pican los ojos y se esfuerza por sonreír.

Y como con su padre, como si el pequeño razonara las ideas alrededor de él, mira a su madre intensamente, los ojos negros se pierden en más negro que no tiene más opción que finalmente dejar ir algunas gotas saladas de alegría y tristeza.

Lo deposita en la cuna y se va con el mismo sentimiento de fracaso en su interior.

Los dos saben que ese niño hará grandes cosas, aunque no pueden tener la certeza que todas vayan a ser gratas, para ellos, para los demás y para él mismo.

* * *

Porque pareciera que no hay suficiente sobre ese personaje, y que no he escrito ya bastante... :P

Un ejercicio en búsqueda de la brevedad, algo para lo que parece estoy negada. Una vía de salida para aquellas ideas que alguna vez quise leer o ver en la historia de Naruto.

Cualquier idea, comentario o demás, son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer.


	2. Cuentos para dormir

Fugaku no es tan mal padre, e Itachi no fue un niño normal desde el principio. 860 palabras

_-Cuentos para dormir-_

Aún faltan algunas horas para el atardecer, Fugaku ha salido temprano y va camino a casa. Le duele la espalda, ha sido una jornada dura pero satisfactoria pues no ha habido bajas este día, eso ya hace que sea bueno, prueba que está haciendo bien su trabajo.

Se merece ese descanso.

En su camino a la mansión Uchiha sólo puede pensar en la frasca de sake que espera por él, la cómoda silla que yace en la terraza y el viento fresco del verano que se acerca. La sonrisa que le provoca pensar en esto no es en vano, ha planeado esta tarde de relajación por semanas.

Mikoto no está en casa, realiza su visita semanal a Kushina, pero eso no significa que Itachi complicará sus planes, Hatsu se ha ofrecido a cuidar al chico, y por lo único que él debe preocuparse en ese momento, es porque el sake esté a buena temperatura.

Mas al poner un pie en casa, la situación se muestra distinta. La chica lo recibe con una profunda reverencia y se deshace en disculpas. Le informa que no puede quedarse pero ofrece buscar a su prima para que ella se haga cargo del niño.

El líder Uchiha lo piensa por un momento, pero termina negándose casi de inmediato. Les tomó dos semanas decidirse a confiar a Itachi con Hatsu, no decidirá en segundos dejarlo con alguien más.

—Yo veré por él.

La muchacha no se atreve a expresar su incredulidad al escuchar eso, sale de la casa después de más disculpas, dejando al padre y al hijo solos.

Después de unos momentos, Fugaku comprende en qué lío acaba de meterse. No ha sido ajeno a la crianza del pequeño, pero pasa demasiado tiempo en los cuarteles de la policía, y parece que sabe más de cada uno de los agentes que de los hábitos de su hijo.

—Supongo que sólo seremos tú y yo.

Como ha sido siempre, en los casi once meses de vida de Itachi, éste lo mira atentamente y el padre finalmente se ha acostumbrado.

Fugaku nota el pequeño dinosaurio de peluche en un extremo de futón donde el niño yace, suelta un suspiro, sabe que se ha hartado de él. El hecho de que Itachi se aburra pronto de los juguetes es una de las pocas cosas que sabe, y ese dinosaurio que le fue dado hace dos semanas ha dejado de ser atractivo. Mira a un lado y otro buscando qué darle para mantenerlo entretenido, sólo hay un par de libros y los juguetes que el pequeño ya ha descartado, sabe que está en un problema.

Sin muchas opciones reales se sienta junto a Itachi, toma uno de los libros, lo hojea un par de veces y suspira. Mira a su hijo y niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo leer esto —declara, se pone de pie y sale.

Al poco rato regresa con algo más que una sonrisa satisfecha, toma en brazos a Itachi y dejan la habitación

Es de noche cuando Mikoto regresa a casa, llega con una bolsa repleta de bollos rellenos con lo que piensa compensar a Hatsu por el tiempo extra que tuvo que quedarse al cuidado de su hijo. Casi la deja caer al piso al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos donde deberían estar, comienza a buscar frenéticamente por la casa.

Cuando finalmente halla a su pequeño, la angustia pasa a ser una sorpresa inesperada, que se expresa con una sonrisa de puro alivio.

En la terraza de la casa, en aquella silla de descanso, padre e hijo duermen serenamente. En la mesita a un costado de la silla, en vez de sake hay un libro. Mikoto se acerca con curiosidad, sorprendida de que su esposo hubiera leído uno de los libros infantiles que siempre se ha negado. Al leer el título de la portada la sonrisa se esfuma.

—¿De verdad Fugaku?

La pregunta despierta al hombre y mira a su esposa con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? No iba a leerle _Los cinco genin y el tarro de miel_.

—No —responde Mikoto—, pero no por eso tenías que leerle _Las grandes hazañas de Sasuke Sarutobi. _

—Pero funcionó.

Mikoto ya no dice nada cuando comprueba que sí, el pequeño está profundamente dormido en los brazos de su esposo. Ella toma asiento a un lado de él, ambos vuelven a mirar el libro que narra las hazañas del legendario ninja.

—Omití los detalles violentos.

Ninguno piensan en lo absurdo de la aclaración, es poco probable que el niño hubiera entendido todo lo que le leyeron, aunque no están del todo seguros.

Mikoto se ofrece a llevarse al chico para que su esposo pueda descansar como planeaba, Fugaku no accede. Los dos esposos se quedan sentados ahí, en silencio.

El viento refresca la noche y la luna creciente pende en lo alto del cielo. Mikoto sonríe y le cuenta de su visita a la pelirroja Uzumaki, para cuando voltea a verlo, se da cuenta que Fugaku se ha vuelto a dormir, Itachi ni siquiera se ha movido.

Se graba bien esa imagen en la cabeza y los deja solos, no sabe cuándo volverá a verlos así.


	3. Primeros pasos

_Mikoto se enorgullece y se abruma de lo rápido que crece su hijo, Itachi da sus primeros pasos lejos de ella. 705__ palabras_

_-Primeros pasos-_

El cumpleaños de Itachi se acerca, y Mikoto se mueve con diligencia por todo el distrito. Organizar la celebración del primer año de su hijo no es cosa sencilla, sobre todo cuando tantos Uchiha quieren colaborar.

Regresa a casa exhausta, sólo para encontrarse con Hatsu tan casanda como ella. No puede culparla, Itachi perfecciona cada vez más su habilidad para caminar y eso exige un incremento en la supervisión que se tiene sobre el pequeño. Lo que deja a todos más cansados que nunca, Mikoto se pregunta si la energía de su hijo alguna vez se acaba.

La madre llama al pequeño cuando lo ve apoyado contra un muro, no termina de admirarse de la precocidad del chico, ha aprendido a caminar antes de lo usual y eso ha hecho que el primer vínculo entre ella y él se rompiera antes de que estuviera lista.

Itachi se acerca hacia ella con pequeños pasos, se mueve con seguridad pero todavía con lentitud, aún así no deja de sorprender que lo haya hecho antes de cumplir el primer año de vida.

Lo toma en brazos y al verlo sonreírle, sus labios se curvan también y olvida su cansancio. Se gira a Hatsu que ha aprovechado el momento para descansar en el piso, la despide asegurándole que estará bien. La chica asiente y hace una reverencia, le dice que estará mañana a primera hora. Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Cuando se ha ido, madre e hijo toman asiento en el sofá de la parte superior de la casa. No es muy tarde, el sol ilumina con intensidad la estancia y ella se acomoda a modo que la luz los baña sin lastimarles la vista. Abraza a Itachi y lo acomoda en su regazo, comienza a hablarle de los preparativos de la fiesta que ha pasado de una pequeña celebración a un evento que involucra a demasiadas personas, pero contra lo que no puede hacer mucho pues se trata de los Uchiha celebrando al heredero del clan.

Itachi la mira con la misma atención de siempre, a ella como a Fugaku, ya no le es extraño aunque no puede decir que haya terminado de acostumbrarse. Se queda callada después de unos diez minutos, luego le canta suavemente la misma canción con la que ha acompañado cada uno de sus sueños. El chico empieza a cabecear y ella lo sujeta con más cuidado, espera que pronto se quede dormido. Sin embargo cuando la canción se acerca a su fin, Itachi comienza a retorcerse. Ella sabe lo que su hijo quiere pero se resiste a aceptarlo.

Eventualmente termina por ceder y lo coloca en el piso, Itachi empieza a caminar, Mikoto lo acompaña sosteniéndole ambas manos, pero el niño se sacude una casi de inemdiato. Ella accede, no importa, lo está sujetando con la otra mano y con eso basta.

Le toma un poco de tiempo a Itachi hallar su balance y coordinación, cuando lo hace camina con más ánimo, haciendo que Mikoto acelere el paso. Al cabo de unos diez metros, el chico trata de liberarse de su otra mano, esta vez la mujer no es tan diligente, se niega a obedecer. Tienen una batalla de voluntades por unos tres minutos, al comprender que ninguno piensa ceder, Mikoto afloja el agarre, pero no lo suelta. Pero no le basta a Itachi, el chico se detiene de pronto y voltea hacia su madre.

Tras sostenerse la mirada unos momentos, la mujer contiene la respiración y libera su mano. Itachi vuelve a caminar alejándose de ella sin mirar atrás, la madre no puede dar un sólo paso. Contempla cómo su hijo se aleja poco a poco de ella, con paso firme y constante.

Piensa en la velocidad con la que está creciendo, una parte de ella se siente orgullosa, la otra abatida. Siente que todo es demasiado rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en brazos... ahora lo ve alejarse dando sus primeros pasos, se pregunta cuánto falta para que lo vea salir dirigiéndose a su primera misión.

Deja caer ambas manos a los costados y se queda ahí, viendo al niño continuar su camino lejos de ella.

En ningún momento encuentra las fuerzas para ir tras él.


	4. Frío

A los Uchiha no les sienta bien el frío. 915 palabras

_-Frío-_

Los inviernos nunca son inclementes en Konoha, pero este año las temperaturas han descendido demasiado, hay posibilidad de nevada y a pocos Uchiha les agrada esto.

Apenas y es un quejido pero Mikoto corre a ver de qué se trata, se lleva una mano a la boca y suelta un suspiro, algunas lágrimas caen, en su interior se debaten la tristeza y la alegría al ver a su hijo. Aki dijo que sólo quedaba esperar y es lo que ella está haciendo. Voltea a su izquierda, Fugaku ha sucumbido ante el sueño. Cualquiera podría considerarlo frío, ella sabe que no lo es. Ha velado con ella las treinta y seis horas que lleva ese infierno, además ha tenido que hacerse cargo del trabajo y lo que implica liderar el clan, también ha hecho todo lo necesario para que ella no tenga que preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea estar ahí. Nunca llamará insensible a su esposo.

Mira de nuevo a Itachi y comprende que nada ha cambiado. En ese momento envidia a los creyentes, porque ellos al menos encuentran consuelo en sus rezos, ella no es del tipo religioso y sabe que ahora que han hecho todo lo que han podido, sólo queda esperar... ha esperado por más de ocho horas. Toma la mano de su hijo y al no sentir el habitual apretón que él le da, comienza a llorar.

Fugaku abre los ojos lentamente al escuchar su llanto. Una parte de él le dice que vaya y consuele a la mujer, otra que no, que se quede ahí y la deje vivir su dolor en paz, y una última parte le recuerda que eso en parte es su culpa y que es mejor no recordarle eso a Mikoto. Mira a Itachi, recostado en el futón, con un aspecto lívido y un preocupante movimiento en su pecho mientras respira agitadamente. Cierra los ojos y recuerda la escena: Itachi de pie en medio del jardín, ambas manos extendidas y la mirada puesta en el cielo, un gesto de absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad, los copos blancos de una nevada ligera cayendo a su alrededor.

Él lo vio, vio que no tenía abrigo, y no hizo nada, se quedó idiotizado mirándolo. Poco más tarde, una vez que lo llevó dentro y abrigó, descubriría que tenía ahí demasiado tiempo, que Hatsu se quedó dormida y no se dio cuenta que el niño salía sin protegerse del frío. Claro que Hatsu no volverá a poner un pie en esa casa, pero ella no es la única culpable de que Itachi esté debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Ya han ido Aki, la médica del clan, un enviado de Shikaku Nara y un médico ninja del hospital, todos ellos han aplicado sus conocimientos para combatir el malestar, no se puede hacer más. La única batalla que queda por librar es la de Itachi contra su enfermedad. Mira el afiebrado estado de su hijo y teme que el resultado no vaya a ser favorable.

Los esposos se descubren pensando lo mismo en la oscuridad. Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos, Fugaku con un gesto de pesadumbre.

Él se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, ella no lo rechaza y él comprende que no lo culpa. Él le ha confesado todo y le ha ofrecido disculpas, ella le ha tratado de hacer entender que si hay alguien a quien culpar, no sólo es Hatsu, sería ella por haber salido de casa, a los tres por no ser más precavidos, y al mismo Itachi por ser tan irreflexivo... ¿pero qué puede reprochársele a un niño de dos años y siete meses poseedor de una curiosidad infinita?

Los dos voltean al chico, se quedan así por lo que parece una eternidad, aunque sólo son tres horas. Es entonces cuando la respiración se apacigua, ella entra en pánico y cree que ha ocurrido lo peor, él la tranquiliza, por el contrario, al fin está pasando algo bueno. Mikoto le cree, pues aunque no es médico, Fugaku ha visto más batallas que ella.

Itachi abre los ojos lentamente.

Mikoto suelta una exclamación y sonríe en medio de las lágrimas que caen. El único gesto de Fugaku es uno de descrédito, y ése vale por todos de los que parece no es capaz.

Aki es llamada de inmediato, para cuando llega Itachi está nuevamente dormido, pero esta vez es un sueño apacible que finalmente tranquiliza a los padres.

—Estará bien —dice la mujer al revisarlo—, pero —hace una pausa.

—¿Pero? —Mikoto musita ansiosa, ¿no acaba de decir que estará bien?

—No sé qué consecuencias tendrá en su desempeño.

—¿De qué hablas? —Fugaku frunce levemente el ceño.

—Su sistema de chakra pudo haber sido afectado, su sistema respiratorio está bastante comprometido, y su cuerpo en general...

—Él estará bien —insiste Mikoto—, acabas de decirlo.

—Lo estará, pero no sé si tendrá un desarrollo normal —responde Aki.

—No lo tendrá —interviene Fugaku.

Mikoto lo mira preocupada pero al toparse con la sonrisa de su esposo, sonríe también. Ambos ven a Itachi y se toman de la mano.

—Mi hijo no es normal —dice sonriente—, por tanto no puede tener un desarrollo normal.

Itachi no recuerda su lucha por la vida, en ese momento su memoria está plagada de copos de nieve y un entorno blanco, una sensación fría pero poderosa. El primer descubrimiento hecho por él mismo.

Ahora duerme plácidamente, se siente débil y cansado pero al recordar, una curva también adorna sus labios .


	5. Amigo

Shisui siempre fue la mayor influencia en la vida de Itachi /1398 palabras

_-Amigo-_

Cuando Itachi llega, algunas miradas lo acompañan junto con algunas risitas, con cada día que pasa, son menos. No es que los otros niños se hayan acostumbrado a él, es que sus padres son demasiado insistentes y la mayoría ha entendido el consejo: Itachi será líder del clan, y ninguno querrá estar en su lista negra a tan temprana edad.

Kanako guiña un ojo a Etsu, quien le devuelve una sonrisa traviesa, la misma que es compartida con otros dos.

La niña se pone de pie y se acerca al hijo de Fugaku, quien, para variar, se ha quedado en una esquina con dos libros a un lado. Itachi la ve sólo un momento, después vuelve su mirada a las páginas del libro, mas al poco tiempo éste es arrebatado por la niña.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —clama Kanako—, ¡no sabes hablar, mucho menos leer!

Varios niños voltean tras la exclamación de la chiquilla, el único adulto cerca es Hatsu, y no se atreve a intervenir, no después de lo que pasó.

Itachi se pone de pie y extiende su mano pidiendo el libro, Kanako sonríe más al sentirse superior. Ella tiene cinco, el otro cuatro meses después de los tres, pero ella es hija de un no ninja y él, hijo del líder. En un clan como el Uchiha esos detalles pesan desde la niñez.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿esto? —dice la niña con lentitud y agita el libro delante de él, como si le hablara a un tonto.

Itachi no dice nada, vuelve a extender su mano en espera del libro. Ella se parece dárselo pero antes de que Itachi pueda tomarlo, lo lanza a Etsu que está detrás suyo.

—¿Quieres tu libro? —pregunta Kanako con tono burlón.

Ellos dos no son los únicos en reír, pero las carcajadas van cesando cuando Itachi no hace nada por tratar de obtener su libro.

—Kanako, por favor —llama Hatsu nerviosa—, dáselo, Mikoto-sama puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—¡Si lo quiere que me lo pida!

El libro es tomado lejos de las manos de la niña, ella voltea indignada y su ceño fruncido se esfuma al darse cuenta que alguien se lo ha arrebatado.

—¡Shisui-sempai!

Varios niños gritan entusiasmados al verlo, se ponen de pie y corren a él. El recién llegado sonríe enormemente al ver los rostros desus admiradores. Han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que estuvo en esa especie de guardería Uchiha, donde van a dar todos los niños cuando sus padres no pueden vigilarlos.

Shisui responde a cada uno de los saludos de los niños emocionados, entre el tumulto siente cómo alguien hace algo más que saludarlo y cuando consigue descubrir quién es, sonríe todavía más. Sin que él se de cuenta, Itachi le ha arrebatado el libro de las manos, y se aleja tranquilamente a su rincón.

Mika, una de los adultos a cargo, llega para alejar a los niños de Shisui.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas así nada más? ¡sabes que te adoran! —le recrimina la mujer sonriéndole.

Shisui responde con otra sonrisa, ésta un tanto traviesa. Claro que los niños lo adoran, tiene siete años, es el mejor de su clase en la Academia, es hijo de un renombrado héroe y siempre está dispuesto a jugar con cualquiera. Pero este día ha cambiado de planes, fija su mirada en el niño en el rincón. Sabía de él pero no lo había visto mucho antes, ahora que Itachi es dejado también en la guardería es que ha puesto atención en él.

Después de convencer a todos que jugará con ellos después, se acerca a Itachi, espera a que el niño le diga algo, se niega a creer que de verdad no sepa hablar.

—Ese libro se ve interesante.

La única respuesta que obtiene es un asentimiento.

—Lo he visto, es de las batallas de Izumi Uchiha.

Otro movimiento de cabeza. Shisui entrecierra los ojos, se siente retado.

Pero no importa lo decidido que esté Shisui a hacer que Itachi le hable, ambos son necios pero uno es más necio que el otro.

Eventualmente el mayor decide hacerle hablar de una vez por todas, se ha dado cuenta que el chico no es como los demás. Se le ocurre una idea, no en vano todos le llaman un prodigio... aunque no está del todo seguro qué significa esa palabra.

—No sabes leer, ¿verdad?

Itachi no hace nada por responder.

—¡Perfecto! —exclama el mayor y se sienta a su lado—, te contaré qué pasa aquí —le señala párrafo debajo de una ilustración que muestra una escena de batalla de dos mujeres.

—Esa es Akane Senju, peleó al lado de Izumi, aquí narra la batalla que tuvieron contra los kage de Suna, Ame y Taki.

Shisui empieza a describir una batalla. Al escucharlo, varios niños se acercan y se sientan alrededor. Al saberse el centro de atención, habla con más ánimo, actuando incluso el combate, provoca una gran emoción en su público. A pesar de esto, Shisui no pierde de vista a Itachi, quien, a diferencia de los otros pequeños, no tiene un gesto de admiración sino de confusión.

—¿No les parecen geniales? después de la batalla, firmaron un acuerdo de paz e hicieron una gran fiesta.

Los niños gritan eemocionados y aplauden, Shisui hace una reverencia después de su gran actuación.

—Ésta no es Akane Senju... es Yumiko Oda —una vocecita se cuela entre las proclamaciones de los otros chiquillos provocando que guarden silencio, ante la sorpresa general de ver quién está hablando.

Shisui sonríe disimuladamente ante el éxito de su plan.

—La mataron en la pelea... no hubo fiesta.

Los gestos sorprendidos de los otros chicos al oír a Itachi hablar se ensombrecen un poco cuando éste sigue su discurso.

—¡Sí bueno! basta de historia por hoy —exclama Shisui toma al heredero del brazo, alejándolo—. ¡Los veo después!

El mayor lleva al otro hasta un salón anexo, ahí se inclina delante de él.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Era mentira, papá dice que no se debe mentir.

—Sí pero —Shisui duda—, ellos no tenían que saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... porque no todos tienen que saber todas las verdades.

Shisui se pregunta si el pequeño ha entendido. Ese libro es emocionante, pero cree que hay uno mejor.

—¿Conoces _Las hazañas de Sasuke Sarutobi_?

—Papá me lo ha leído antes —responde Itachi.

—Deberías leerlo tú, es más emocionante así —sonríe el mayor.

Itachi asiente sin decir más, sale de salón y regresa a donde yace su libro. Shisui lo sigue y el resto de la mañana se queda con él, sutilmente hace preguntas y comenta cosas haciendo que el otro hable más.

Para antes del medio día, Mikoto llega a recoger a su hijo. Ella se despide amablemente de todos, no espera mucho de Itachi, se ha cansado de insistirle que haga lo mismo. Sin que se de cuenta, el niño voltea hacia donde Shisui juega con otros niños, levanta un poco la mano y el mayor le devuelve la despedida.

Así pasan seis días.

—Mi amigo Shisui viene hoy a jugar, ¿podemos comprar dango? también es su favorito.

Mikoto casi suelta su taza, Fugaku deja los palillos en su boca por un largo rato.

Ninguno parpadea.

¿Acaso han escuchado bien?

Su hijo, ése que dice algunas palabras pero nunca frases completa, el que les ha hecho creer que tienes problemas de lenguaje, además de un serio conflicto para socializar, ese chico que se aburre más rápido de un juguete que de un libro, aunque no sabe leer. Ése... acaba de decirles una frase perfectamente estructurada, y además les ha dicho que tiene un amigo, y no cualquiera, sino Shisui, el pequeño prodigio, el hijo del héroe Kagami...

Ambos tratan de disimular lo mejor que pueden su sorpresa, Fugaku baja los palillos y cierra la boca, Mikoto se obliga a sonreír y hablar casualmente.

—Claro... podemos ir apenas terminemos el desayuno.

—Gracias —Itachi asiente y se pone de pie pero no se va—, ¿me prestas _Las hazañas de Sasuke Sarutobi_?

El gesto de sorpresa vuelve a repetirse.

—Sí, claro, ¿pero para qué? —cuestiona Fugaku— tú no sabes leer.

Itachi le da una sonrisa enigmática y sale de la cocina. Ambos padres intercambian otra mirada sorprendida.

—Mikoto-san —musita Fugaku con un tono de broma—, lamento decirle que su hijo no es un niño ordinario.

Y ninguno puede estar más de acuerdo.


	6. Lección de vida Lección de muerte

Este momento tenía que llegar. 996 palabras

_-Lección de vida/lección de muerte-_

Es un día frío de inicios de febrero cuando Fugaku da la primera lección ninja a Itachi. coloca un kunai en su mano y le dice cómo sujetarlo. El padre supone que el niño sabe para qué sirve el arma. Sin embargo no está consciente que saber y conocer no es lo mismo, y que la diferencia entre ambos será en poco tiempo un parteaguas en la vida de su hijo.

Mikoto le ha insistido que no lo haga, que deje que el único contacto que Itachi tiene con la labor de un shinobi es a través de Shisui, para quien las armas son sólo para ser lanzadas durante entrenamientos, que las misiones son aburridos trabajos o emocionantes salidas al campo, que el enemigo es la mascota que hay que capturar, pero el líder Uchiha no puede concebir eso, no porque sea un padre negligente, sino porque es un shinobi y en el fondo, es un padre preocupado.

Rumores de conflictos más allá de las fronteras son insistentes, ninguna declaración de guerra ha llegado, ningún ninja de Konoha ha caído, no ha pasado realmente nada, pero un hombre en su posición sabe cosas, y el pensamiento lo inquieta, él ya peleó una guerra y recuerda como inició, pero sobre todo, recuerda cómo se vivió, y no desea que la muerte llegue para quien no sabe cómo defenderse.

No podría explicárselo a Mikoto, es como si ella hubiera dejado los recuerdos atrás junto con su carrera ninja.

Él desearía poder hacer lo mismo, pero no puede.

—No, así no, así —repite pacientemente mientras vuelve a poner el arma en la pequeña mano, la cual apenas y es capaz de sostenerla.

E Itachi no dice nada, se limita a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, le gustan los retos y se peguntó cuándo lo sería su turno para aprender. Ha leído de batallas y guerras, ha repasado manuales y visto a otros entrenar. Sabe que es difícil, pero si todos pueden hacerlo, él debe poder también.

—Así, así —musita Fugaku al ver cómo, después de varios intentos, su hijo sujeta con firmeza el kunai que se antoja enorme para la pequeña mano. Se recuerda que debe conseguir unos adecuados para su edad. No que existan normalmente en las armerías, pero sí lo hacen en la Uchiha.

—Ahora te enseñaré a lanzar...

Para la cuarta clase, y tras horas de entrenamiento en solitario o con Shisui, Itachi consigue hacer un lanzamiento lo suficientemente bueno como para que el arma se incruste parcialmente en el árbol que tiene delante. Claro que ha sido lanzado desde una corta distancia y que le ha tomado muchas horas de práctica, pero como aquella vez con la nieve, nunca olvidará este día... es su primera victoria y la celebra con una gran sonrisa. Ésta es la primera cosa que es capaz de hacer después de mucha práctica. Ni la lectura, el habla o el caminar cuentan para él, blandir el arma y ser capaz de lanzarla sí.

Sus padres sonríen espontáneamente ante el gesto de su hijo, ninguno parece consciente de lo que implica, un primer paso en una carrera ninja que será trágicamente legendaria. Hasta Mikoto parece olvidar su resentimiento con las armas. La alegría de su hijo lo es todo en ese momento.

Los días pasan, marzo comienza con noticias de la guerra en el oeste, aun está lejos. Hay incertidumbre en la aldea, pero también risas en el patio de la casa Uchiha.

Itachi ha aprendido a lanzar shuriken, con más fuerza y tino del que los padres imaginaban, aún no hace blancos perfectos pero ya es capaz de llegar a ellos.

Los días siguen pasando. Fugaku se ausenta un poco más, las reuniones de los líderes y el kage se incrementan. Ese día el líder Uchiha llega casi al atardecer, va directo a donde está su hijo. Hace casi media hora que Shisui se fue pero Itachi sigue entrenando, Mikoto lo vigila desde la cocina.

—¡Di en el blanco, padre! —proclama el pequeño al verlo, tiende a sonreír cada vez que reconoce su progreso.

Fugaku se inclina delante del pequeño y coloca su mano en su delgado cuello...

—Laringe —comienza a decir—, yugular, espina dorsal, pulmones, riñón, hígado...

La mano señala cada lugar que las palabras nombran, finalmente se detiene en el pecho de Itachi.

—Corazón —hace una pausa, las palabras comienzan a costarle—, son los puntos de riesgo para una persona, clava un kunai con suficiente fuerza y morirá en poco tiempo... repítelo —finaliza el hombre y toma la mano del pequeñole entrega un kunai.

Itachi está aturdido, pero hace lo que se le pide, no lo razona realmente. Tampoco tiene que pedir que se le repita, con escucharlo una vez lo ha aprendido.

—Laringe... —comienza y con la punta del kunai repasa cada punto en el cuerpo de su padre, para cuando llega el corazón tiene un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se han humedecido—... corazón —finaliza en un susurro.

Fugaku asiente con una sonrisa forzada, pretende estar orgulloso. Lo abrazaría y lloraría con él si no fuera quien es, y como sólo es Fugaku Uchiha, coloca su mano en la cabeza de Itachi y se pone de pie. Tiene que irse, no quiere ver más el gesto perturbado del niño, ni que éste vea el suyo.

Al entrar a casa el hombre se topa con su esposa, la mano delante de su boca contiene la exclamación de horror, las lágrimas y el gesto explican que ha visto todo, las palabras no llegan, ella se debate entre el reclamo, la furia y la consternación. Pero todo esto se esfuma dejando sólo una gélida sensación al ver el rostro desolado de Fugaku.

Y ella comprende... que si bien no era necesario, es vital que Itachi posea esa información, porque la guerra ha cruzado la frontera, ha llegado al País del Fuego y tal vez en poco tiempo toque a las puertas de Konoha.


	7. Pasado y futuro

Itachi tiene un encuentro con el pasado... Y también con el futuro. 937 palabras

_-Pasado y futuro-_

Conforme la batalla avanza en el País del Fuego, como todo buen ninja, la paranoia del Hokage ha salido a flote y aunque la guerra todavía está a muchos kilómetros de las barreras de Konoha, se ha ordenado la apertura de puertas de emergencia en los muros y un plan de evacuación, el cual, a falta de la habitual estructura de chunin y jonin, queda en manos de genin y aspirantes a, ejecutar la estrategia de protección de la población, Shisui es uno de ellos.

Él sabe que ahora que muchos ninja se han ido a pelear —varios Uchiha entre ellos— los deberes de la policía se incrementan, y que Mikoto estará más tranquila si él vigila a Itachi, y por eso y porque le gusta pasar tiempo con el chico, se ofreció a llevarlo con él todos los días en sus labores. Esto ha ampliado enormemente el universo de Itachi, que ha pasado de conocer la Konoha de los libros a la real, y no ha habido cosa más increíble para él, ni aprender a lanzar un kunai ni conocer la nieve o leer completas _Las Hazañas de Sasuke Sarutobi_.

Durante tres dias acompañó a Shisui por varias secciones de Konoha, absteniéndose de ir por su cuenta a recorrer la aldea. Para el cuarto día no es capaz de resistir sus deseos.

El trabajo de Shisui de este día consiste en mostrar a grupos de civiles la ruta de evacuación hasta una puerta que está cerca del complejo Aburame. Sitio al que Itachi ha deseado ir desde que halló uno de los primeros mapas de Konoha en la bliblioteca Uchiha. ¿Por qué un niño de apenas cuatro años quiere conocer un lugar así? No podría explicarse, o al menos no de un modo que resulte comprensible para la mayoría, ya lo concluyeron Mikoto y Fugaku, Itachi no es un niño normal.

Durante el primer viaje de ida y vuelta Itachi camina cerca de Shisui, para el segundo y tercero se aleja un poco pero nunca tanto como para perderse de vista del mayor por mucho tiempo. El cuarto viaje es distinto, desaparece sin que Shisui se de cuenta siquiera.

Una vez que se ha alejado, Itachi comienza a buscar pistas, cuando finalmente encuentra lo que buscaba, se queda perplejo, incapaz de mover un sólo dedo como si creyera que al hacerlo, todo desaparecerá delante suyo.

Da un primer paso, lento e inseguro, un segundo paso más firme, poco a poco se acerca y con la mano siente la endeble estructura. No hay ninguna certeza de que sea lo que cree que es, sigue su repaso hasta que da con una verdadera prueba en la base de un poste: el grabado del símbolo del clan Senju. Itachi sonríe, una sonrisa que es espontánea y apenas resume la poderosa sensación que por dentro lo inunda, pues ha encontrado el primer asentamiento de Konoha.

No sabe —ni le interesa— cuánto tiempo le toma recorrer el derruido conjunto plagado de maleza No alcanza a entender cómo puede estar en esas condiciones.  
Cuando al fin se percata del tiempo, supone que es hora de regresar, sabe que Shisui se molestará y seguramente no querrá volver a llevarlo con él, es una pena pero en ese momento no le importa, está tan feliz que la sonrisa simplemente se niega a desaparecer.

Está por salir del paraje cuando algo finalmente consigue que la sonrisa se esfume y la tibia sensación se enfríe, y no se trata de Shisui ni su —segura— mueca molesta.

Cuando se dispone a irse, ve algo sobresalir entre la maraña vegetal de los alrededores. Curioso se acerca con lentitud, no se atreve a sujetar el único kunai que su padre insiste que lleve a todos lados. Conforme se acerca le ocurre algo similar a lo que pasó cuando halló las construcciones: su paso se hace lento e inseguro, y se repite la estremecedora sensación en su interior, pero ésta no le hace sonreír, aunque sí lo deja sin aliento y sin saber del todo cómo reaccionar cuando descubre de qué se trata.  
Permanece un momento ahí, sin estar del todo consciente, su instinto ninja ha aflorado y le dice que debe asegurarse que no hay amenaza. Aunque si la hubiera, no sería capaz de hacer mucho.

—¡Itachi! —escucha una voz a la lejanía, es Shisui.

Corre a su encuentro y sin prestar atención al enojo del mayor, que ya tiene preparada una reprimenda, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a donde halló aquellas dos cosas que le han cambiado el día, y la perspectiva de la vida. Dos cosas muy distintas que sin embargo tienen una gran similitud.

Una que es pasado y otra que habla de futuro.

.

Es una pena que de los dos hallazgos de ese día, uno sea completamente opacado por el otro.

Encontrar el cadáver de un ninja de la Roca parece ser más importante que hallar vestigios del primer asentamiento Senju. Itachi aprende que la actividad violenta del ninja parece ser más importante que aquella hecha en tiempos de paz.

La noticia corre como pólvora. No importa si es un ninja solitario que murió dentro de los muros. Las alarmas resuenan, la paranoia y el temor crecen, las armas se alistan, los ninja se preparan... la guerra ha llegado a Konoha.

Esa noche Itachi duerme poco, la mayor parte de su mente repasa la emoción de encontrar aquello de lo que hablan los libros, la otra parte no puede sacar al muerto de su cabeza.

Está seguro que quiere conocer ese pasado, pero no lo está tanto de enfrentar ese futuro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por las lecturas, comentarios y _favs/follows. _¡GRACIAS!


	8. La guerra

La guerra

Itachi y la guerra en tres actos  
(I - 905 palabras) (II - 1488 palabras) (III - 649 palabras)

I  
_Lo que fue_

Para Itachi, su primer experiencia con la guerra, no es ese muerto que encontró dos semanas atrás; es la mañana cuando al despertar, su madre le dice que su padre se ha unido al frente de batalla. El niño asiente, sin estar del todo consciente de la implicación pero un pequeño hueco en su estomago le dice que algo ha cambiado.

No se detiene a entenderlo, como cada mañana, se despide temprano de su madre y, junto con los demás niños del clan, lo guían hasta la sección más segura de la aldea, donde el kage ha determinado reunir a los más pequeños.  
El líder, como todo ninja que ha ido a la guerra, sabe que los chicos son víctimas usuales. Si se mata a la niños de una aldea, se merman sus fuerzas armadas para el futuro, sobre todo si esos muertos —o secuestrados— son hijos de prominentes clanes. Por eso ha dado la orden para reunirlos y tenerlos bajo vigilancia especial.

Al llegar al sitio destinado para cuidar de ellos, Itachi se olvida de todo y sonríe, los demás lo saludan de un modo distinto a como lo hacían en la _guardería,_ porque aquí no es el heredero del clan del sharingan, sólo un niño más que es protegido de cualquier riesgo, y eso le encanta al pequeño Uchiha. Pues juega y se divierte como cualquier otro niño para quien la guerra es sólo un juego, donde las armas no hacen sangrar, ni se muere en batalla. Itachi siente por primera vez la emoción de fingir ser un poderoso shinobi, la adrenalina de _combatir_ a otros y la alegría de ser el vencedor. Aunque juega de modo similar con Shisui, su amigo nunca llega al punto de _matarlo_.

Que ese día realicen el ejercicio de evacuación antes y no después del almuerzo como acostumbran, no levanta ninguna señal de alarma. Los ninja que resguardan el grupo están agradecidos por esto, han hecho todo lo posible para que la experiencia tenga más pinta de juego que de una medida de protección, y hasta el momento, ninguno de los pequeños parece notar la verdad: que han tenido que dejar la aldea por la alarma de infiltración de ninja de Kumo.

Como es de esperarse, la realidad los confronta pronto, porque apenas veinte minutos después de cruzar los muros, miembros del equipo enemigo los encuentran y confrontan a los ninjas que resguardan al grupo, la respuesta obvia y esperada de los niños es huir.

Sólo a unos cuantos se les han dado principios de la educación ninja, por eso el escape es caótico y desesperado, los llantos y los gritos no faltan, es la primera experiencia de terror para todos ellos.

O al menos para casi todos, Itachi corre tan rápido como puede pero no tiene ninguna aprensión en su pecho, recuerda las palabras de Shisui: la primer gran arma de todo ninja es la calma.

No sabe de dónde saca la certeza, pero sabe que estará bien.

En su camino hacia un refugio seguro, mira un momento a su alrededor y se da cuenta que no todo está tan bien, muchos niños no han tenido mejor forma de actuar que echarse al piso a llorar, no es difícil deducir que ésos serán los primeros muertos.

El pequeño hueco en su interior crece levemente.

Sabe que la instrucción elemental de los ninja cuidadores, de su madre y Shisui, es la de ponerse a salvo, pero conoce lo suficiente de la historia de la aldea para saber que Konoha no fue fundada sólo para ser una fuerza guerrera formidable, nació para proteger. Sobre esa base versa la Voluntad del Fuego.

Itachi regresa sobre sus pasos, va directo a la zona de peligro y no a buscar el sitio seguro, decide que debe ayudar a quienes pueda. Claro que sigue siendo un niño de cuatro años cinco meses con una preparación ninja básica, y poco consciente de todo lo que hay alrededor de la vida de un shinobi. Se limita a apurar a todos los que puede, a correr lejos, y como es de esperarse, para cada uno de los seis niños que de verdad lo escuchan, el pequeño Uchiha es la cosa más cercana a la seguridad, y todos lo siguen cuando Itachi decide que sería una tontería tratar de hacer algo más.

Los siete niños se internan en el bosque, sin ningún plan ni ruta fija, guiados por el miedo y el deseo de estar a salvo.  
Deciden descansar después de un rato, la mayoría vuelve a entregarse al llanto, Itachi no calla a ninguno. Él no llora pero ya no se siente tan calmado, porque entiende que de un modo u otro, esos niños son responsabilidad suya, y que confían en él.

El hueco dentro de sí, crece.

Los cuatro shuriken y los dos kunai que su madre le ha ordenado nunca dejar atrás, son parte de su pequeño arsenal, junto con otras cosas que Shisui le ha dado. Se da valor, se dice que puede llevar a todos a un sitio seguro.

—Vamos —dice y ninguno de los demás se opone, no importa si tres de ellos son más grandes.

El pequeño Uchiha no sabe que ese día ha despertado su instinto ninja, que dará las primeras señales de ser uno de los mejores Uchiha en mucho tiempo... y que conocerá la muerte de primera mano, de tal forma, que no podrá olvidarlo jamás.

II  
_Lo que es_

Es un duro despertar a la realidad.

Por casi tres horas avanzan por el bosque, entre expresiones de hambre y cansancio, pero se detienen apenas lo mínimo, demasiado asustados como para esperar más. Apenas es la tarde cuando alguien los encuentra, y no son ninja de Konoha.

—Mira, mira Tetsu, siete poderosos ninja de Konoha —ríe uno de ellos—. ¿Qué dicen chicos? No quiero que ninguno corra, juguemos un poco.

Como si la advertencia no hubiera sido escuchada. Dos de los chicos echan a correr de inmediato, pero no llegan muy lejos, dos kunai los derriban en un instante.

No es de sorprender que este acto incrementa el temor de los niños, y hace comprender a todos que el juego quedó muy atrás. Aquí _matar_ al otro no es expresado con una risa alegre.

—Ahora, ¿alguno más quiere correr? —musita el ninja con cinco kunai en la mano, dejando claro que tiene uno para cada uno.

El otro ninja sonríe y se acerca. Los niños retroceden, él sonríe más, esperando esta clase de reacciones, lo que no espera es que uno de ellos le ataque, y tan inesperado es que no se defiende, el kunai lanzado por Itachi se incrusta de lleno en su muslo.

—Me atacaste —musita con descrédito el agredido—, ¡me atacaste!

—¡Idiota! —grita el otro— ¡son niños, creo que sabes qué hacer!

El herido retira el arma de su pierna y se prepara para lanzarla pero se detiene al contemplarla.

—Kira —musita y la echa a su amigo—, creo que valió la pena esperar.

El otro la contempla y una sonrisa sádica aparece.

Itachi comprende de inmediato a qué se deben esas sonrisas, han reconocido el símbolo marcado en su kunai y sabe qué están pensando: un Uchiha a su alcance. Recurre al pequeño arsenal que lleva consigo y echa una bomba de humo, no tiene que gritar a los demás para que corran, lo hacen de inmediato, pero son niños contra ninja experimentados, y la respuesta de éstos, aunque tardía, llega, en forma de kunai lanzados a discreción.

El pequeño Uchiha no se detiene a nada esta vez, se apresura a alejarse tanto como puede. Su sentido de autoconservación ahora supera al de protección, y corre sin mirar atrás, escucha llantos y gritos de dolor, pero también risas, unas que no tienen nada de alegre. Sólo puede seguir corriendo.

Encuentra refugio detrás de un gran tronco, sujeta el último kunai que le queda y cierra los ojos, su respiración es agitada y puede escuchar el latir de su corazón en sus oídos. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos pero no las deja caer, en ese momento ya no espera ayuda de nadie, como todo buen Uchiha, asume que sólo depende de él mismo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo espera, pero decide que no puede quedarse ahí por siempre. Un pensamiento incómodo no lo deja en paz, por eso, en vez de buscar el camino de regreso a la aldea, se dirige con paso lento al sitio de donde huyó, supone que los ninja enemigos están demasiado lejos, buscándolo.

Es cuestión de segundos para que se arrepienta. Aún hay luz y tiene perfecta visión para identificar cada uno de los seis cuerpos que yacen en el campo. Al principio no se atreve a acercarse, el miedo le ha atenazado la garganta, pero los repentinos llantos de dolor de una niña le hacen reaccionar, pues ella llora llamando a su madre, pidiéndole ir a casa. Él no sabe ni su nombre ni el de su familia, pero sabe que ella desea regresar a Konoha tanto como él, la única diferencia es que es seguro que ella no podrá.

—Está bien —se esfuerza en hablarle, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Mamá? —murmura la niña en medio de su llanto—, ¿vamos a casa?

Itachi tiene poca experiencia con las emociones, teniendo el padre que tiene, viniendo del clan del que viene y, en particular siendo como es, no es de extrañar, pero es un niño y ha vivido muy poco de lo malo, por eso es capaz de ser empático. Toma la mano de la niña, no se atreve a decir nada, sólo a sujetarla. Lo hace hasta que ella da su último aliento, después de más llantos y palabras ininteligibles. Cuando intelectualmente sabe que ha muerto suelta su mano, y retrocede unos pasos algo horrorizado, tras entender en un plano más emocional lo que es esta muerte.

El hueco dentro de él es apenas tolerable, porque el horror pasa a ser culpa.

No es rara la _culpa del sobreviviente_ en un shinobi, pero éste es un niño de cuatro años que siente un gran remordimiento por estar vivo.

Siente el deber de asegurarse de que todos están muertos, que ninguno sufre ya, aunque no sabe qué va a hacer si se encuentra con uno vivo.

Todos están muertos y la noche ha caído, pero no puede quedarse, sabe que es una locura irse ahora que ha oscurecido, sabe que no soportará quedarse ahí. Camina sin ninguna dirección clara, lo único que quiere es alejarse.

Eventualmente se encuentra con uno de los ninja enemigos, él ha montado un fuego y asa algo, Itachi se acerca con cautela para no ser notado. Está a espaldas del enemigo, y éste no sabe de su presencia. Tiene el ángulo idóneo para matarlo…

_Laringe, yugular…_

Pero no encuentra la voluntad para hacerlo, retrocede silenciosamente y se aleja, sólo para ser confrontado por el ninja unos metros más adelante.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad niño, pero la dejaste ir, ahora vendrás conmigo.

Huir o pelear, como sea, está en desventaja, pero tiene más posibilidades si huye.

No llega más allá de unos metros, y tiene que defenderse aunque es claro que el enemigo está jugando con él, sólo porque no quiere matarlo. El ninja decide que quiere divertirse más y es más agresivo, incrementando el terror del pequeño Uchiha que no puede hacer otra cosa que tratar de esquivar los ataques.

—Sin duda esto es más divertido que esos mocosos, esa basura fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los aguijones de culpa se convierten en olas de furia. Cuando un kunai pasa peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, él se echa hacia atrás y empuña con más fuerza el propio, cierra los ojos y los abre, en ese instante todo tiene una perspectiva distinta.

Por alguna razón puede moverse con mayor fluidez ante los ataques y en más de una ocasión encuentra el ángulo perfecto para ese ataque mortal. Cosa que no hace hasta que se obliga a razonar que si no lo hace, el ninja sí lo hará.

_Laringe, yugular, espina dorsal, pulmones… _

El hueco en su interior es enorme.

El ninja se ha quitado la armadura, así que el kunai entra sin mucho problema en su costado, Itachi no tiene la fuerza para hacer un corte más amplio pero espera que la punta haya hecho el daño necesario. La sangre que escapa de la boca del ninja es el primer indicativo que hay un daño serio, una repentina debilidad es otro, pero no es suficiente.

…_corazón_

Un segundo kunai penetra el pecho del enemigo, esta vez con la fuerza necesaria. Itachi hace uso de toda su fuerza y furia, odia a ese ninja, por haber matado a los otros niños, por querer alejarlo de su familia... por obligarlo a hacer eso.

Sujeta el kunai hasta que el ninja está muerto. Entonces se pone de pie y se deja caer a un lado del cuerpo, eventualmente recupera un poco de fuerza y control sobre sus piernas y se aleja, camina incluso más después de que se ha cansado. El temor es un poderoso aliciente.

Escucha algo a lo lejos, un llamado, su nombre… sin saber de dónde, saca fuerzas para acudir al llamado.

Un Uchiha va a su encuentro y le hace multitud de preguntas que él no responde. El adulto lo toma en brazos y se alejan hasta que llegan a un claro donde hay varios Uchiha.

—¿Itachi? —ésa es la voz de su madre.

Ella corre hasta él y lo abraza, le dice algo… le dice muchas cosas pero él sigue sin ser capaz de entenderla.

Sólo mira sus manos, no puede creer que ha hecho lo que ha hecho, como si esas pequeñas manos no fueran suyas ya… porque son las manos de un asesino.

El hueco es tan grande que parece que lo ha tragado por completo.

—¿Qué pasa, te duele algo? —Mikoto pregunta desesperada.

De pronto repara en que está llorando, finalmente lo está haciendo, finalmente expresa todo el miedo que no pudo demostrar antes. Pero también hay un dolor profundo porque ha hecho cosas que apenas y es capaz de comprender, cosas de las que nunca hablan en los libros que leyó, que no enseñan en ningún lado, que ni siquiera Shisui puede explicarle.

Ya es un ninja de Konoha, ha tenido su bautizo de sangre.

III  
_Lo que ya no será_

Itachi no tiene tiempo de lidiar con el trauma y la impresión. Después de enterarse de lo sucedido, Fugaku decide que no volverá a confiar la seguridad de su esposa e hijo a Konoha, los lleva consigo al campamento de los Uchiha que han ido a pelear, parecerá la respuesta más descabellada pero tiene lógica para el líder y los otros Uchiha. No hay sitio más seguro que el que ellos resguardan.

Apenas al día siguiente, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui y otros miembros del clan dejan Konoha, llegan al campamento que está a buena distancia del campo de batalla.

Los días pasan, Itachi no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con Shisui.

La vida ahí no parece muy distinta de lo que es en Konoha, sólo que los grandes combates están mucho más cerca.

Eso significa que las medidas de seguridad son más duras, y las alarmas de evacuación más constantes. Porque los ataques se han incrementado, la guerra vive sus últimos momentos pero también los más crudos.

Mikoto se ha cansado de tratar de hacer hablar a su hijo, las memorias le dicen que es mejor dejar que el niño decida cuándo quiere hablar. Fugaku ni siquiera ha tratado acercarse a él.

El padre se siente desarmado en una situación así.

La madre se sabe repleta de herramientas, pero ninguna que sea de utilidad para su hijo.

Ambos le piden a Shisui que sea quien ayude al niño.

Shisui acepta, porque ya se ha convencido de que sólo él puede hacerlo. No se separa de Itachi en ningún momento, lo anima a hacer toda clase de cosas, y su amigo le escucha, sólo se niega a empuñar un arma y entrenar.

La vida más allá de la aparente seguridad del campamento es demasiado agitada como para que eso importe en ese momento. Los padres saben que deben atender esa situación, deben confrontar a su hijo y saber qué pasó exactamente. Pues saben de los cadáves hallados, pero no de qué ocurrió.

Mas tendrá que ser después, todo eso será después… aunque tal vez para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde.

El entorno no ayuda en nada, después de ocho días de estar ahí, el combate se centra sobre el campamento Uchiha, y en más de una ocasión hay que huir. Como se pueda hacia donde se pueda, baste decir que la experiencia de los muertos en Konoha, no es la única para Itachi.

Al cabo de diecinueve días, se da por terminada la guerra.

Es hora de regresar a casa, enterrar a los muertos y sanar las heridas, esperando que de ellas sólo queden cicatrices que con el tiempo desaparezcan.

Algunas lo harán, otras no.

La paz y los ninja regresan a Konoha, los Uchiha entre ellos.

Itachi se encuentra con una aldea distinta a la que vio esa mañana con el grupo de niños con los que jugaba. Nada ha cambiado realmente, sin embargo lo ha hecho para el pequeño, la aldea oculta entre las hojas ha cambiado para él tanto como él mismo.  
Acude con su familia a cada uno de los funerales masivos. Mientras observa las múltiples ofrendas y las lápidas alineadas unas con otras, se pregunta qué clase de aldea vale tanta sangre.

No lo entiende, pero sabe que tiene que aceptarlo.

Cuando lo hace, Itachi vuelve a hablar como antes, a sujetar un arma y entrenar, porque aunque sigue siendo plagado por pesadillas y no puede quitarse ese hábito de limpiar sus manos con demasiada insistencia, supone que es como debe ser.

La guerra acaba, la vida se sacude pero regresa a su curso como ocurrió con las dos grandes guerras anteriores. Se ganaron muchas cosas, pero también se perdieron otras tantas, entre ellas jóvenes generaciones, que si no murieron, han perdido algo.

Itachi es uno de ellos, pues ahora es imposible que sea el chico despreocupado que pudo llegar a ser, ya es un ninja.

* * *

Lamento la posible crudeza, pero eso de que desde hace mucho tiempo (y que se nota más en las últimas semanas) el horror se ha instalado en mi país, duele.


End file.
